


Late Night Spying and Epiphanies

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, F/M, Multi, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 05:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He honestly didn’t mean to walk in on them, but he wasn’t about to say no. Little did he know that the two of them would open his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Spying and Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for the 2015 Interhouse fest on LJ for prompt #165.
> 
> So many thanks go to my helpers, with whom this little tale would not been half as good. Miss J made a very interesting conclusion about this fic that wasn’t intended when I began writing this, but I like it all the same. She said that this story is almost more about Draco’s character development than the threesome, something I’ve not really ever tried before with him. I hope I did justice to his character. I can’t wait to hear what everyone thinks.
> 
> Disclaimer: If I owned even a smidgen of the HP world then I wouldn’t be working where I do, so no, I own nothing.

                                   

Draco pressed his hand against his cloth-covered cock trying to relieve the pressure the tableau before him triggered.

He knew she had grown into a pretty witch since they finished their schooling, but he’d never allowed himself to imagine what she looked like underneath her work robes, especially once she started dating his best friend.

Thanks to accidentally walking in on her riding his flatmate with unbridled enthusiasm he knew exactly how beautiful she really was.

Watching Theo run his hands over her smooth looking skin, Draco realised he wanted her.

He licked his lips. _‘I wouldn’t mind using my tongue either.’_

“—and join us?”

At Theo's voice, Draco shook himself out of his thoughts and realised that the couple on the bed had stopped and were watching him carefully. He wasn't the least bit ashamed by being caught, not when he wanted her like he did. “What?”

Theo chuckled. “I said, ‘Mate, do you plan to stand there like a creeper or come in and join us?’”

Draco couldn't believe his ears. "What?"

She grinned, resuming her up and down movement over Theo's cock. "Theo, my love, apparently our offer has dumbfounded your supposed smart best friend!"

He returned her smile, his fingers flexing against her hips. "Apparently it has, Mia." Theo turned his gaze back to Draco. "We left my door open for a reason."

"You did?"

"Yes, we did." Theo gestured to his girlfriend. "I realised fairly early on that Hermione possibly might have a thing for you, but didn't say anything to her until I was certain since I didn't want to mess up our relationship. I also knew that you enjoyed her company and wouldn't turn down the opportunity."

"When Theo brought it up to me, I told him that yes, I did, but I just wanted one night with you." She smiled softly at Theo. "I love Theo too much to leave him."

"When she told me that, we decided we would give you the opportunity to join us if you wanted to."

"Draco, will you join us?" She looked at him with her dark brown eyes.

"You're serious?"

She raised an eyebrow. "If we were not, do you really think I'd still be here naked and riding Theo in front of you?"

Draco could see her point, even though he was still shocked by their proposal. "You're sure?"

"Completely."

"There is only one condition."

"And that is?"

Theo stared hard at Draco. "It's just for tonight. No more. Period.”

If it had been anyone else, he would’ve tried to find a way around the demand, but Draco had known Theo long enough to know that it wasn’t an option.

Nodding, he took a couple steps forward. “Tonight.”

Hermione slowly moved from her position straddling Theo’s lap and made her way over to him.

He was surprised at her boldness, assuming that she was still shy around the opposite sex. Although his first clue should’ve been that she didn’t cover up while he was standing in the doorway like a creeper.

His surprise must have shown on his face.

“Why should I be ashamed of my body? I have scars just like everyone else that fought in the war. Dolohov.” She grasped his hand and used his fingers to trace the long, jagged scar running across her chest. “Bellatrix.” Tilting her head to the side, he was able to see a small, thin scar on her neck. “They’re part of who I am, just like the one on Theo’s leg.”

She grinned, reaching for his shirt. “You are wearing far too many clothes.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice when it came to women wanting him to take off his clothes. He smirked and reached for his trousers. In record time, he was standing as naked as Hermione and Theo were when he walked in with his cock jutting proudly from wiry, blond curls.

Hermione ran her hands over his skin as she slowly walked around him, letting her eyes and fingers do the feasting for the moment. As she came back around to stand before him, she stopped. He felt her eyes catalogue every line that crisscrossed his chest.

Her fingertips brushed over the raised skin. “Is this the result of what Harry’s carelessness in sixth year did to you?”

Draco didn’t want upset her, but he could tell she wanted the truth no matter what. “Yes.”

“Oh, Draco. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault.”

“Well, it sort of is my fault. If I had been able to get that book away from him sooner then he wouldn’t have used the spell.”

Draco reached for her hands and took them into his own. Looking her in the eyes, he reminded her, “It’s a part of who I am now.”

Hermione smiled softly at him. “True," her smile turned wicked, "And I think it’s time I rediscovered who you are.”

Draco returned her grin. “I’m all yours.”

Humming, she leaned towards his chest. “Mmmm, I like hearing that.”

Draco’s breath hitched as her lips ghosted over his skin, mapping every ridge and valley they encountered. When she reached one of his nipples, she gently tugged on it, pulling a groan from deep inside his chest.

His eyes fell closed. He’d forgotten how amazing it felt to have a witch actually take her time and learn what he liked and what didn’t work for him.

Following the trail of his longest scar, Hermione kneeled at his feet. Draco looked down at her, realising that he could easily make a comment about finally having her at his feet, but the feel of her tongue on his cock stopped any words he might have said in their tracks.

He felt her slowly sucking his cock into her mouth and knew he was done for. Draco lost himself in the sensations her mouth was creating. She might not have been the best he’s ever had, but she definitely knew how to please a wizard. She also responded to his verbal and non-verbal cues quickly.         

A particularly strong sensation against the tip of his cock has stars flashing behind his eyelids. He moaned, nearly missing the crunching sound coming from the bed.

His eyes flew open and locked on to Theo’s, if he was honest with himself, he'd nearly forgotten that there was someone else in the room, only to find a bright green apple slowly moving from the wizard’s lips. A single drop of apple juice could be seen shining on his lower lip.

Draco’s eyes were transfixed as Theo’s pink tongue darted out to capture the tart liquid.

“It’s sinful how sexy he is when he eats that damn apple. The arse knows it too.”

The blond’s eyes snapped to Hermione. She looked beautiful with her short, dark curls going all different directions, her hooded, light brown eyes watching him, and her pink lips stretching around his cock again.

“Come here, both of you.” Theo took another bite of the apple.

Hermione slowly rose from her kneeling position on the floor. She grasped Draco’s hand as she led him to the bed.

“Protection?”

She nodded her head. “We’re good.”

Kneeling on the bed, she then crawled over to Theo, kissing him hard. Hermione broke their kiss and made her way down Theo’s body. As she moved further down, she shifted down the bed, bringing her delectable arse into view for Draco.

He watched her take Theo’s cock into her mouth just as she had done for him. The sight made his fingers twitch. He had to touch her.

Apparently, Theo could see that. “Touch her.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice, he reached out, running his warm, pale hands over her smooth back. His left hand slid over the curve of her arse. She shifted her weight causing the tips of his fingers to brush against damp curls. Draco groaned.

“Fuck her with your fingers,” Theo ordered before taking another bite from his apple, this time juice dribbled down his chin.

Draco slid a finger inside her slick entrance as his free hand stopped Theo’s empty hand from wiping the juice from his skin. He didn’t know what it was about that blasted apple of Theo’s, but he leant forward and licked the apple juice from his flatmate’s chin before kissing him. Draco was half expecting to be shoved away, but instead Theo deepened their kiss.

“Gods that’s hot.”

It took a couple moments for Hermione’s words to sink in. Draco and Theo broke their kiss.

Draco crooked his fingers inside her. He smirked as he twisted them.

Hermione groaned, arching her back. “Don’t stop.”

Draco leaned down and whispered in her ear, his lips brushing over her earlobe. The fingers of his left hand were still working inside her. “I don’t plan to.”

He pressed kisses along the column of her throat. Reaching the juncture of her neck and shoulder, he paused. Waiting. Teasing her. He felt her tense.

“Draco.”

He chuckled before sinking his teeth into her skin. His bite wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but he drew another guttural moan from the witch between them.

Draco slid his free hand over her chest, stopping only to pinch and pull at her nipples.

“Oh gods,” she whimpered. “Theo.”

Draco pulled back enough to see one of Theo’s hands was teasing her other breast. He ran his tongue over the bite mark he had left, soothing the skin.

Hermione bowed her head as her breath came out in short pants. “So close.”

He didn’t need her to tell him that she was close, he could tell by the tightening of her walls around his fingers. Draco increased his pace.

“You like this, don’t you? You like having Draco and I at the same time.”

At a loss for words, she nodded her head.

Theo grinned, his apple long forgotten on the bedside table. “Do you want Draco to fuck you from behind as I fuck your pretty little mouth?”

She keened. “Please.”

Draco watched in awe as her body suddenly froze before spasms slowly overtook her. Her walls clamped down on his fingers as his hand became increasingly wetter.

He wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, trying to relieve the pressure there. She was a sight to see and he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last before he had to be inside her.

“Fuck her.”

He looked up, his eyes connecting with Theo’s.

“Now.”

Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He pulled his fingers from inside her and quickly made his way onto the bed behind her. Before he could slide inside her, Theo grasped his left hand and pulled his still wet fingers into his mouth. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as his best mate licked his fingers clean.

Theo popped Draco’s fingers from his mouth. “Now. Now, you can fuck her.”

Positioning his cock at her entrance, Draco slipped inside her. Once he was fully inside her, he pulled back before pressing forward again.

“So good,” Hermione panted as Draco continued to glide in and out at a slowly increasing pace.

Theo curled his fingers into her wild locks. “And it’s about to get better.”

“Oh yes.”

Draco’s fingers gripped her waist as he watched Hermione’s head bowed down over Theo’s lap. He heard a dull thud as Theo’s head fell back against the headboard.

“That’s it, a mea*, suck my cock.” Draco could see Theo’s fingers tugging on her hair. “Let Draco fuck that pretty pussy of yours.”

He grunted, feeling his orgasm start to take him over. Reaching around her with his left hand, Draco pressed his fingers against her clit.

She moaned around Theo’s cock.

“Do that again.”

He gladly obliged since his action also caused her to tighten her pussy around his cock. He continued to slide in and out of her as he rubbed his fingers over her clit. All too soon, Draco felt her walls starting to tighten around his cock. He knew it wouldn’t be much longer before she tumbled over the edge again.

Draco groaned as his orgasm suddenly washed over him, his cock twitching inside her.

Through the haze, he heard her scream and felt her walls seize his cock in its vice-like grip before contracting around him.

“Oh damn,” Theo groaned, his back arching off the bed. One of his hands still had a grip on her hair as his other hand was wrapped tightly around his cock, finishing himself off.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After they cleaned up, Draco lay there trying to catch his breath. He’d never been a part of something so intense and knew that what he had felt was the passion between Hermione and Theo rather than any affection, other than friendship, directed towards him.

He had to admit that what they had was intoxicating. It was something that Draco recognised was missing from his previous relationships. It was a passion he realised he wanted.

He looked over at his best mate and his girlfriend. They had both fallen asleep, blissful smiles gracing both of their faces.

As he was slowly coming to terms with what was missing in his life, Hermione stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She watched him for a few moments before interrupting what she could tell was something very significant for him.

“Thank you, Draco.”

He blinked, focusing again on the witch lying between him and Theo.

“I honestly think I should be the one thanking you and Theo.”

She raised an eyebrow.

He answered her unspoken question. “It has just dawned on me what’s been missing in my life.”

“What’s that?”

“Passion. All of my previous relationships haven’t meant much to me and I couldn’t figure out why that was, but seeing you and Theo together tonight I saw your passion and I want what you two have. I just have to find it.”

Her other eyebrow joined the first. She was surprised that he was telling her rather than Theo. “Out of curiosity why are you telling me? I figured this would be something you’d rather talk with Theo about.”

Draco shrugged. “Feelings are not something we’ve ever really discussed and while I know you and I have had our ups and downs, for some reason I feel more comfortable telling you.”

Hermione nodded. “That’s okay, I’m happy to be here for you to talk to.” She reached for Draco’s hand and squeezed it. “Some day you’ll find the right person and she’ll knock you off your feet.”

“And you won’t know what’s hit you until it’s too late.” Theo’s voice joined them from Hermione’s other side.

Smiling, she rolled her eyes. “Ignore him.”

“I do that a lot, but then again, I can’t ignore him too much, because he’s done something right with you.”

Hermione laughed, a glint in her eyes. She leaned over and whispered, “I let him think he wears the trousers in the relationship. It works wonders.”

“Hey, I heard that.”

“You were supposed to.”

Draco shook his head at the two of them, never once realising that he’d find the right person just for him a little over a year later. It was at Hermione and Theo’s wedding and she was a bridesmaid and one of Hermione’s muggle cousins.

**Author's Note:**

> *a mea is Romani for ‘mine’. We know almost nothing about Theo, especially his mum, so it’s entirely possible that his mum could have Romani in her heritage since they can be found all over Europe.


End file.
